


特效药

by AKAxianyu



Series: 念念不忘的夏天 [5]
Category: RPS, 中国新说唱
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKAxianyu/pseuds/AKAxianyu
Summary: “吃药！”
Relationships: 马思唯/周延
Series: 念念不忘的夏天 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903921
Kudos: 1





	特效药

马思唯推门，放进来外边的一点冷气同屋里盘桓不散的闷热纠葛。周延盖着被子闭眼不动，睡相端的是乖巧可人疼。他用手腕去探那人额头，热度不降反升，源源不断地贴着皮肤送过来。  
“瓜批莫装咾，你睡没睡老子还不晓得？”说着马思唯蹲下来打开手机照明往床底下看。  
几枚硬币明晃晃闪光，上周玩儿过后不知踪影的手铐眼罩挤在一起，只用过一次的粉红跳蛋安静躺着，还有，他大晚上跑了三家药店买回来，自己仔细分好每次用量的感冒药无辜地点缀在那堆零头碎脑之间。

深呼吸，不能生气，他是病人。  
马思唯扯着笑安慰自己，起身出去倒水，重新找了药进来。

嘭！  
玻璃杯用力砸在床头柜上，里头半满的液体晃荡到一个危险的高度又贴着杯壁慢慢滑下去，好在一滴没撒出来。马思唯一手捧着颜色各异的药丸一手掐开周延嘴巴。  
“吃药！”  
周延死不肯配合，汗涔涔的红脑壳枕头上乱动，不小心一口咬上撑着嘴巴的手指。马思唯还没说话他就哼唧叫唤起来，眼皮子哆哆嗦嗦睁开，格外湿亮的眼睛小心翼翼往马思唯哪儿瞟。

“听说过感冒会死人吗？”  
马思唯把药往他眼前送了送，笑容在昏暗灯光里格外渗人，简直下一秒眼睛里就要亮起两团绿油油鬼火扑过来死死掐住他脖子。  
周延接了药，却不吃，在手心里数数。舌尖舔舔干燥的嘴唇，用某种惆怅的语气说道。  
“我只听说过有人去买感冒药被车撞死了。”  
说完一抬手吞了所有药丸，喉结一动，生生干咽了下去，颇有些英勇就义的悲壮气势。  
马思唯嗤笑一声，递给他水，“你再不吃药明天的头条新闻就是中国有嘻哈总冠军之一因高烧导致精神错乱紧急送往医院。”  
周延自己摸摸额头，也没觉得有多烫，又忍不住想老子男人真牛逼一口气说这么长一句话都面不改色。  
“你这样好像我妈哦。”他小小声吐槽，把自己埋进被窝里。  
“所以，”马思唯给他掖被子，尾音上扬，“你在邀请我拿衣架狠狠抽你屁股？”


End file.
